Finding the Light for My Dark World
by FranciumJoker
Summary: Beca Mitchell is a girl who just wants to have a normal life with a normal boyfriend. But her appearance makes it worse for guys to approach her and girls to not stay away from her. She was living a double life: normal girl by day and party DJ by night. All this wildness until she met Chloe Beale. Final Chapter is up!
1. Beca Mitchell

**Hello Pitch Perfect fans! Welcome to my first non-anime fanfic story. Have been a BeChloe fan for quite some time so I hope you will enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pitch Perfect Characters!**

 **Enjoy!**

'Emo geek', 'Stuck-up', 'Slut' – the names that she received from people around her at various parts of her life. The latter of the three came from a sophomore who didn't like how she had so many guys hanging around her towards the end of her high school year. Those were her buddies – her classmates who she found to be the ones she could hang out without any drama. Rebecca Mitchell, or as she wants to be known as just Beca Mitchell, was confused as to why the girls were throwing hateful comments on her when they did not even have the balls to confess. While she was labelled as a man attractor by the girls in her school, she would argue against this fact when college arrived. From high school graduation onwards, that's when all the confessions come in. Unfortunately for her, they're all from women. One by one, she rejected them claiming that she is straight and has interests on guys and dicks. She was infuriated that she was attracting girls instead of guys. She always wanted to be spoilt and sometimes wished for someone strong to give her a piggyback ride home and be the gentleman who open doors for her. On the outside, Beca looked like one would describe as a tomboy with long hair because of her wardrobe of dark- coloured men clothing (because to her, it matches her personality and contrasts her dark eyeliner), but she would turn to a soft girly-girl whenever she sees cute things, namely cats. This side of her is only known to some of her family members, her entire class from senior high school year, especially ex-boyfriend cum best friend; Jesse Swanson.

Jesse Swanson was Beca's second 'boyfriend' and the one whom she lost her virginity to. He was dubbed a boyfriend with the open and closed inverted commas because they weren't an actual couple. He started out to be that one friend Beca goes to when she had problems. So, when she broke up with her then first boyfriend during her first year of high school, she went crying to him. He then suggested something what others might think as horribly insensitive; "How about try dating me then?"

Instead of getting a slap across his face, he got a snort from the brunette beside him. He knew that his best friend was feeling a tiny bit better from his 'joke', but he was far from joking. He reiterated that he was not joking and earned a hug and a small nod from Beca. Eventually, they tried going out a few times, and each time Beca would comment that she didn't feel any spark. By the end of their third date, she wanted to conclude that their ship is still docked at the harbour, when she saw the motel nearby. She suggested that they should at least have sex to see if it would change any of their hearts. Jesse was reluctant at first and tried to explain to Beca that they were both too young and the consequences would be catastrophic if things go wrong. Beca dismissed his worries as nonsense and commented that "she wanted him to be her first even though it would not work out". With that statement alone, Jesse threw his conscience away and let his friend lead him away into the shady-looking motel. In the end, both agreed that things still didn't work out and it would be better if they stay as best friends instead. Sadly, they had to part ways because of college but Jesse promised to keep in touch which he responsibly did.

College was when she met her roommate, Karine Lim, who, just like Jesse, knew that she wasn't a shut-in just like what others thought of her. Yes, she was reserved at first but once Karine commented on how good Beca is with music, the gothic-looking woman warmed up to her, revealing her talkative nature to the short-haired woman. She grew close to Karine that she could safely call the latter her first friend out of her high school circle. Karine knew she could trust Beca so she came out to her that she was a lesbian, currently dating a woman whom she has met while she was serving time behind bars. College for Beca was a haven because she was free to do what she loves the most: music. She signed up to be the campus DJ, mixing songs and playing them over the campus's P.A systems. Unlike her fans in campus, her father disapproved her passion to pursue a career in music, saying that DJing is a waste of time. In fact, her father wasn't supportive of any of her other options at all; from hanging out with Jesse and her other guy friends to the several ear piercings and 'obnoxious' emo make-up, as what her stepmother would put it. Her socially awkward younger sister, Ruby, wasn't much of a help to her. She played the good girl and kept to her father' ideal career path to be in the medical field. Even though the two sisters looked alike and lived under the same roof, there were days that went by where neither spoke any words to each other. Beca, determined to pursue her dreams, ignored her father's constant naggings and went with her heart. It wasn't her first time being defiant to them so she couldn't be bothered with it anymore.

It was only when she got her first tattoo when she was slightly afraid to go back home that she went to her grandmother's place to stay over the night. She knew she would have to face the music sooner or later but she chose to be happy with her favourite grandma first and deal with all the unnecessary stuff later. The 68-year-old Benny Mitchell had been Beca's main pillar of support ever since she was a child. Whenever her father disapproved or disrespected her wishes, her grandma would be the one comforting her and would extinguish the flames inside her. Even though Beca was one of her favourite granddaughter, the younger brunette still got an earful from the elder brunette. It wasn't long before Benny started to admire the small music note that was permanently inked on her granddaughter's wrist. That what encouraged the alt girl to get more tattoos. After that day, every time she gotten a new tattoo, she would rush to her grandmother's place and exclaiming like a little girl, "Grandma, Grandma! Look! It's awesome isn't it? It was as if showing the tattoos was like showing good grades. Sadly, the older brunette passed away from heart failure when Beca was in her second year.

Fast forward to 4 years and Beca has graduated from college, finally moved on from her beloved grandmother's death and secured a job as an up and rising DJ in The Orange Bar in the town area. With her good looks and awesome music arrangements, she rose to fame and was soon caught into multiple scandalized situations. On most nights, she would go home safely and sleep on her cozy single bed. On other nights, when she got intoxicated by alcohol or other substances, someone else would be driving her blue Subaru Impreza and she would wake up to an unknown girl beside her, having no recollections of the previous night's events. All those girls she went home with would all tell her that they 'had a great night and couldn't wait to see her again'. Beca sighed in frustration that she had again slept with another woman when all she wanted was to wake up to strong and broad arms wrapping around her.

The night before her grandma's death anniversary, Beca went out to work, earning a lecture from her mother. Like always, she turned her father's nagging to deaf ears and informed her father that she will go straight to her cousin's house after she leave work. The late Benny used to reside in that house where the older Mitchell son's house is. Even though it was her cousin's house, it became Beca's second home as she felt like home because her grandmother was there.

As Beca went down from her DJ booth, she felt a sting across her chest, just above her left breast. She clutched her fist against her chest and struggled to stabilise herself even though it is futile. She managed to push herself to the toilet to prevent anyone from noticing. She collapsed, wincing in pain, as soon as she pushed the door of the toilet. She screamed in pain as the burn in her chest worsened. She fidgeted into her pocket to try to get her medication out but she found nothing. Panic temporarily overcome her pain as she searched frantically around her for the missing bottle. A small orange bottle caught her view on the right as she squirmed to reach for it desperately but she could not reach it from where she was. That's it. She was doomed. Suddenly, the door flew open and a loud scream was heard from her back. As she turned her head, she found a redhead, standing at the door with her hands over her mouth; clearly shocked to see a person lying on the floor like that.

"Could you… help me get that… please?" Beca pleaded with whatever energy is left in her.

The redhead, still trying to make sense of what the whole situation in front of her, quickly went to do as she was requested. As soon as Beca popped one pill into her mouth, she was already seeing black spots around her, which she clearly knows that it was a very bad sign. She was trying to make out what the panicked redhead on top of her was saying before everything around her went blank.

Mr Sun decided that he looked good on that day so he shone brightly over AngelGroove General Hospital. It was so bright that the sunshine crept out from the window of the hospital onto Beca's sleeping face which eventually caused her to cringe and wake up. Her vision was still blurry but she could make out that she wasn't in her shady cool room. It was all white and a smell of disinfectant was in the air. She turned to her left and found a girl beside her. At first, she figured it would be best friend, Stacie, who she remembered inviting the latter to the club because the DJ was performing. However, the woman sleeping at the side of her knee is a redhead. Beca groaned as she upright when she found out that she woke up next to another woman AGAIN.

 **A/N: How was it? Hope you like this chapter and I'm already in the midst of writing the next chapter! Pardon my grammar mistakes if there is any.**


	2. Chloe Beale

**Author's Note : Hi guys! Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy the story!**

 _-Flashback-_

 _The 32-year-old woman felt that she had enough drinks and would call it a night. Before she heads out from the club, she need to make sure she doesn't look a crazy woman. Chloe knew that the way she danced to the music that the club's DJ had played would have left her with unkept hair and smudged make-up at least. The DJ was playing all her jams. She has the DJ to blame for that. As she pushed the toilet, she was shocked to see a body lying in front of her. She quickly came to her senses and screamed loudly. It caused the dark-coloured clothing body to turn and face her. The brunette in front of her had a flushed face and she was pleading for the redhead to grab something. She was lying on her stomach and with her back facing upwards, it made the club's DJ very, very vulnerable. It was a sight that could seduce anyone who comes in. With all honesty, it made Chloe turned on. As Chloe turned to the item that the brunette in front of her was mentioning, reality soon hit her that the woman was actually in need of help. She squirmed and reached for the orange bottle. There were only a few pills left as many of them were scattered on the toilet floor around them. She gave the young DJ a pill which the latter quickly swallows it. When Chloe thought that the situation has calmed down, it turned out the opposite. Chloe panicked when she saw the woman lying in her arms starting to close her eyes._

 _"No, no, no! Don't die yet. Please stay with me!" Chloe tried to get the brunette's attention but it was too late. The young DJ in front of her blacked out, leaving Chloe stumbling to get her senses right._

 _The redhead immediately called the ambulance, and insisted that she goes inside the ambulance together with the collapsed girl, once the paramedic arrives. As the ambulance sped through the quiet highway, she unconsciously held onto the DJ's smooth hand, as if she had known the unconscious DJ for very long. Luckily for Chloe, the brunette was out danger and her emergency contact was soon alerted. When morning arrived, she woke up to see the brunette that she saved had woken up and gave a confused face. An expected confused face._

 _-end of flashback-_

Jet black orbs met blue as they gazed upon each other with no words exchanged. Within the next 10 seconds, with the smell of disinfectant in the air and the pale colours of the hospital walls, realization soon hit Beca that she was in the hospital. The previous night's event started to replay in her head and she immediately turned back to the lady beside her and recognized her as her rescuer. Even though she was panicking inside due to the embarrassing situation the previous night, she kept a calm front and extended her hand to Chloe.

"Thank you for saving me yesterday." Beca thanked the redhead, not removing the eye contact with the latter.

"No problem. I'm glad that you're alright." Chloe shook Beca's hand, with her heart start racing with no reasons at all.

Chloe wanted to continue to ask if the brunette will be available for lunch when she discharged, when she was interrupted by the opening of the door of the room. A tall brunette about the same height as her barged in and quickly hugged Beca. Then the unthinkable happened. Before any conversations made, the tall brunette kissed Beca passionately on the lips. Chloe blushed furiously, her face turned the colour of her hair.

The two brunettes broke the kiss and the taller one spoke in relief, "Oh my god Beca! Are you alright?! You scared me to death!"

Beca just smiled goofily at the worried girl, she too was relieved that her life did not end just like that. As Chloe was about to leave the love birds alone, embarrassed that she was the 'lightbulb' there, she felt a hand tugging her hand stopping her in her tracks. She looked down to see a wrist with headphones imprinted on it. Beca held Chloe's hand and looked at her with just happiness in her eyes.

"Thank you once again." Beca thanked her saviour for the second time.

Chloe smiled in acknowledgement and exited the room. Downstairs, she looked at the hand that the DJ held previously. She then clenched her fist, shaking off the thought that she might just have a crush on the said brunette. A week later, Chloe went to the same club after hearing from her colleagues that she will be performing there again. Her colleagues (all girls) are her fans too. She was relieved that the young DJ was well enough to perform but she was still astonished at the fact that the DJ has heart problems. For someone as young and seemingly ambitious as her, it must have been hard for her to accept the fact that her illness could one day, prevent her to perform as actively as she is right now. Her world must have crumbled when she learnt of that. All Chloe wished was for the girl, whom she saw the other day at the hospital, could take care of her when she needed someone the most. Her chain of thoughts broke when she overheard some girls' conversation on getting Beca drugged so that she can bring them home to 'have fun'. Chloe couldn't believe her ears. How can such person come up with a horrible plan like this? And what do they mean by 'have fun'? She was so pissed at those women. She had to find the DJ to warn her of such acts. She knew Beca has ended her work at this timing as she heard the new DJ took over the brunette a couple of minutes ago. Before she could find her, the bartender stopped her tracks when he presented her with the drink she ordered. She then dismissed her thought, thinking that Beca couldn't be that vulnerable and dumb to be drugged that easily. Even after she finished her drink, her conscious still kept bugging her to go check on the brunette.

"Why am I so worried for her?" Chloe asked herself, clearly annoyed and frustrated at how nosy she's gonna be, and Beca's so going to judge her if nothing happens.

She scanned through the crowd, searching for the emo-looking brunette. She clearly won't get any luck soon as the whole world knows, that even though Beca could be wearing a tank top, it would be black, just like how most part of the club is at that moment. She turned to the direction of the door and she finally saw a figure walking, no – staggering out of the club. Something in her told her that it was Beca so she went with her guts and chased after the figure. She stepped out of the door only to find, surprisingly an almost empty carpark. She grew worried – one, she must have gotten fatter till she was too slow to catch up with her or two, she was imagining things. The latter is the worse of the two. As she was about to step back in, she found a figure at the side of the pub, cross-legged and head drooping. Her alarms went off as she scrambled to carry Beca out from there. There is no knowing what the culprits would do to her - or what she would to them as rumours has it. She searched Beca's pockets for any car keys. Once found, she pressed the button and looked around to find where the car unlock sound come from. She turned and found Beca's blue Subaru at the dark corner. She then inserted the car keys into the ignition switch and drove the drugged DJ to her home. Upon reaching home, Chloe fumbled to unlock her doors while balancing the brunette around her shoulders. Once entered, she makes her way up to her bedroom and dropped Beca onto her bed.

'Phew, that's one hell of a night!" Chloe exclaimed before moving off the bed.

Before she could move off from the bed, she felt a familiar tug of her hand. She turned to see Beca, still with her eyes closed and lying on her bed, was the one who was stopping her. Chloe saw a smirk flashed on Beca's face before she was pulled onto the bed, landing on top of the brunette DJ. As she laid above her, Chloe had a full view of how beautiful and good-looking the younger girl is. The sharp cat-like eyes with dark eyeliner circling them, how well-defined her nose shaped, how luscious her lips were. Boy, she can only wish what it would taste like. By that time, her heart raced wildly just like her mind is. All of the sudden, Beca flipped her over so the brunette is now above the redhead. For the second time, jet black orbs met Chloe's blue eyes but they are staring down at her. And instead of the innocent ones she saw back at the hospital, this was filled with lust. Chloe, immediately was lost in them and her judgement was blurry that she let Beca do as she pleased.

Beca went down and kissed Chloe's collarbone, causing the latter to moan in pleasure. The first touch and she knew exactly where her pulse point is. When she kept moaning loudly at the spot where Beca was kissing, the latter knew that she had hit the right spot. She let out a low chuckle, driving Chloe mad and turned on just by hearing that sexy chuckle against her ear. While Beca's mouth distracts Chloe's judgement by planting kisses along the sensitive parts of her neck, the DJ's hands starts to wonder down the redhead's waist and stop at her thighs. The brunette went back to Chloe's pulse point and suck hard on it till it bruised. Chloe hissed, feeling the sting on her neck. Beca then went to lick the sore area gently, soothing the pain for the redhead. Before Beca try to plant another one, Chloe pushed Beca away and looked at the brunette intently. A scene popped up in her head that horrified her. One evening, when she came back to work, she caught Karine, stark naked with another woman on their bed. Chloe didn't want Beca's girlfriend that she saw at the hospital to go through what she's been through. She shook her head, letting Beca know that she should not continue.

"Boring." Beca sighed in frustration and flopped down on Chloe's body. Chloe wanted to tap her to move but slight snores and calm heartbeats made her stop in her tracks.

The next day, Beca woke up to light blue walls and pink curtains. She knew she wasn't at home. She thought she was in the hospital but bed was all too comfy. She must have gone home to another person, again. She ruffled the side to find any sign of anyone there but the bed was cold. As if someone was never there or had long woken up. It's definitely the latter. She then touched herself and realized that her clothes are still intact for the very first time. She still doubted that the owner of the house was still a virgin after last night. She sighed and make way to the kitchen, where she the slight noises were coming from. She staggered out, still partially drowsy from the previous night's event and tried to find the owner to apologize for her act.

She entered the kitchen and saw the owner with bright red hair. It was so bright, it contrasts with the sun rays beaming into the kitchen window. The lady sang to the song on the radio, oblivious that Beca had entered the kitchen. Her voice was so melodious, it made Beca somewhat attracted to her. She mentally cursed herself that enough is enough. She has to get the lady to acknowledge her now as she can't continue be a stalker and listen to her till she gets caught.

"Good Morning." She greeted softly.

Chloe jolt in surprised, clearly wasn't aware that there was someone else in the kitchen now. Someone have caught her singing. The little ones in her head are on emergency flight mode, alarms going off. She, however, tried to put a calm front and turned around. Beca's eyes widened when Chloe turned, instantly recognised her as her saviour from the bar. Beca's face flushed in embarrassment that she had done something crazy to her saviour. She had no recollections of the previous night, just like all her past lustful nights, and can only imagine what awful things she might have done to this nice lady right in front of her.

"Oh my God. I'm terribly sorry for what I did last night. It was really despicable of me to do such acts on you. I'm really sorry..." Beca apologised profusely with guilt evident in her voice.

"Yeah, it was a really rough night last night but no worries on that alright." Chloe forgave her instantly as she knew it wasn't entirely her fault.

Beca's eyes widened at the fact that Chloe was able to forgive her that easily. Then she shook her head in denial.

"No! It is not alright! I mean even though this morning was a bit different from the mornings I had before…it does not erase the fact that I…" Beca stopped her sentence. She did not want to complete her sentence but her tongue couldn't stop.

"…pound you like that." She finished her sentence solemnly.

Chloe was confused on how guilty Beca felt regarding her act last night. She didn't really…then she recalled Beca saying that she pound on her? All Beca did was insert a finger in her and the worse she did was mark her on her collarbone which was clearly visible for the whole world to see. As far as she remembered, Beca fell asleep as soon as she finished marking her and her clothes were still intact the next morning. Then, a smirk creeped on Chloe's face. The DJ didn't know what really happened. Well, it won't do any harm teasing her a little.

"Well, we kinda cross the line yesterday, but let's put it behind us," Chloe insert ambiguity in a speech which results Beca's guilt to only risen.

She never stopped apologising and it start to pull an annoying nerve on Chloe.

"Alright, alright! The next time you apologised, I would really not forgive you alright? Now eat!" Chloe shut the brunette up and placed the plate full with cereals on the table.

Chloe's face then softened and chuckled before settling down to eat her breakfast. The rest of breakfast session consists small talks and long, long awkward silence. After breakfast, Beca thanked her for her hospitality and bid her goodbye. She even invited her to watch her spin at the bar she played frequently, before she left the apartment. After that day, the two of them became good friends. Chloe would come down to see Beca spin whenever she's free. And though the conversation they were having, the duo learnt a lot about each other. Beca learnt that she was the girl that her best friend, Karine, was dating for some time back then, before they broke up after Karine's and Beca's final year in college. Chloe learned that Beca had pulmonary heart disease since young and she had to deal with those attacks as a child. After weeks of seeing her, she too learnt that Beca was still figuring out how to deal with her life and the tattoos and rebellion against her parents are some ways she could overcome the pain and confusion caused by this.

Chloe also learnt that the tall brunette that she saw kissing Beca when at the hospital was actually Beca's dear friend, Stacie. Beca told the redhead that her friend can be a little affectionate when it comes to Beca as the two brunettes grew up together, both equally close to their late grandmother. Even though both of their parents had caught them red-handed making out (heavy kissing only) and reprimanded them both furiously, they still continue that act. They claimed that it was their way of proclaiming their friendship love for each other. Even though Beca told her this, that the kiss was their friendship love thing, Chloe couldn't help getting jealous over this. She didn't deny that she was having feelings for the younger girl and her feelings grew stronger each time they meet.

As for Beca, it wasn't that easy for her too. Each time she meets the redhead, she was fighting a huge internal war with herself. Chloe's face, laughter, and kindness made her heart skipped beats which could one day, be of harm to her. And those curves and that cleavage, wooh, she's gone. Every time she undressed Chloe with her eyes, she felt arousal spin in her stomach. She confused. She physically and somewhat sexually attracted to the nice lady in front of her when she knew that she can't possibly fall for her as she is a woman. She didn't know about Chloe but she was indeed straight as hell. The only way to distract her from the sexual urges and attraction that the goddess in front of her was inflicting on her, she drowned alcohol into her system; and each time the dosage got higher.

Chloe realized this and kept convincing her to reduce the alcohol intake. She didn't want to seem forceful and nosy but the amount that the DJ was taking, it might cause her health to deteriorate further. She has chronic heart problems so she actually need to take care of herself. There is another problem if she gets wasted if Chloe's not there. People would try to take advantage of her again like the last time. Each time, she pointed that out, Beca would brush it off as that the amount would not harm her. But after a couple of meetups, Chloe was at her wits' end. This time round, she will tell her off. She grabbed Beca's cup and slammed it on the table, far from Beca's reach.

"What the- Give it back." Beca demanded, clearly was unhappy with Chloe's sudden actions.

Chloe tried to reason with her for her actions and again, she met with an answer to brush off the matter. Chloe became more stubborn and keep prying to get the answers out from Beca. Beca now angry with her friend, stormed out of the bar, staggering a little. Chloe cursed herself and went to chase the brunette. Once at the carpark, Chloe did not let Beca get away and interrogate her further, this time, Beca was in her hands.

"Spill it out Mitchell." Chloe called Beca by the surname.

"Damn it Beale! The reason I'm drinking the hell lot is because of you! You drive me crazy! When I work, I think of you. When I eat, I think of you. When I stare at air, your face is plastered on that bloody blank wall! Everything I do, you're all I think about. For fuck's sake, I'm straight but I've fallen heads over heels for you!" Beca cried her confession and all the burden she has kept to herself and threw her hands up in hopelessness.

She knew that Chloe will never reciprocate her feelings back. Even though the older woman can be a little flirty and touchy at times, she bet that it's just friendly or even a sisterly gesture. Yeah, the redhead might be a lesbian, but she might not have like that first night they had. That might also be the reason why she never will have feelings for the brunette. She knew all these yet she boldly confesses to her. Well, hopefully she will be spared due to her honesty.

Chloe marched and crashed her lips onto the younger woman's lips. Beca was looking down at her shoes after the confession when she felt someone cupping her cheeks and then felt soft lips on hers. Beca's eyes widened as she realized that Chloe was kissing her, head on. Beca couldn't believe this. She then broke the kiss and tried to break free from Chloe, but the older woman's grip was stronger but not bone-crushing. Beca scan through Chloe's eyes to find the answer to this sudden absurdity but could only see gentle eyes staring right back at her.

"What's going on?" Beca finally voiced out her confusion after couldn't get any answers.

"My prayers have been heard, Beca. You don't know how happy I was when I hear those words." Chloe whispered while bringing her face very close to Beca's until their noses touched.

Beca's heart skipped a beat and her stomach churned. Right now, all the alcohol in her system had worn off from her system and she was completely sobered out to take in the sentence that Chloe just made. She realized that the feelings are now unbelievably mutual. It was the one only thing that she was glad that she didn't let go even though she was so close to letting go. It was driving her mad, so the best thing was to let go. Or so she thought. And there right in front of her, was her ball of happiness and her first female partner. Beca cupped Chloe's cheek with her right hand and kissed her softly, closing whatever little gap between them. Her left hand wrapped around Chloe's waist, bringing the older woman closer to her. It felt so right, as if she was meant for her. Even though she was leading the redhead in the kiss, she still felt butterflies in her stomach from the nervousness and happiness combined together.

"I need you now." Chloe ordered.

"Yeah me too. Let's go." Beca held her hand and went into the car.


	3. Together

**A/N: Heyy everyone! Here's the final chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter and the overall story so far! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Pitch Perfect characters.**

"You seem tensed." Chloe nudged Beca's shoulder, causing the younger girl to lose her balance for quite a bit.

They just got back from Chloe's parents place and now they are back at Beca's house. After being in a relationship for 6 months, Chloe suggested that they get their parents' approval before moving on to the next stage in their relationship. Chloe's parents were elated that she finally chose someone more financially capable. Chicago, Chloe's first boyfriend was a drug addict and was the reason that Chloe dropped out of university, depriving her from getting a higher position in society. Chloe's parents also do not favour Karine, Chloe's ex-girlfriend, as she was still studying and could not afford to give Chloe at least a decent life. The moment her parents met Beca however, just the greeting alone, made her parents like her thus turning a blind eye to her atrocious eye makeup and the tattoo on her left wrist. Now they are in front of Beca's house.

"Yeah, I'm nervous. Whatever, let's go." Beca held Chloe's hand and opened the door.

Within the first 30 minutes, Beca's blood continued to boil and she could no longer control her temper. Beca's father was clearly disagreeing for both of them to be together but he was circling around the bush, each time the words were getting harsher. And it wasn't making Beca any calmer that her socially awkward sister was there seeing her getting rejected by her father.

"With all honesty Chloe dear, I really do not know what do you see in her. She doesn't have a proper job, she doesn't even have a decent appearance and manners. You really deserve someone better." Beca's father said.

Something in Beca snapped upon hearing her own father saying that in front of her girlfriend. Beca knew it was a bad idea to get approval from her father but she didn't expect him to look down and belittled her to that extent. Beca got out from her seat and ran out of the house. Chloe, worried for her girlfriend, politely excused herself and chased after the brunette. As she chased the brunette, she was calling for the latter to stop. Beca didn't see the crack on the ground and tripped over it, causing her to fall and grazed her knees. She then wailed loudly like a child, clearly was overwhelmed with her father's remarks earlier. Chloe managed to catch up and pant heavily as she approached the crying woman.

"I want to kill him so bad! He should just die!" Beca cried, continuously wiped the tears that kept streaming down her face.

Beca's statement pulled one of Chloe's nerve. Even if you're that angry with your parents, you shouldn't wish something so evil as that.

"That's not nice of you to say that you know. He's still your Dad!" Chloe scolded, resulting in Beca to turn to her with an expression full of disbelief.

"So, you're siding him now?! Huh?! After he humiliate and mock me like that?! He will never ever like whatever I choose!" Beca voiced her disappointment and turned her back on the redhead.

Chloe, sensing the sorrow in her voice, sighed and hugged the brunette from behind. She apologized for yelling at her. She loved her parents and was raised to not speak ill of your parents. She has to give it to Beca for this one too. She was equally shocked when she heard all the ridicules coming out from Beca's father. Beca then turned and bury her face in the crook of Chloe's neck. The redhead knew that the brunette was very stubborn and will insist on pursuing the relationship even though her father do not agree. Chloe, however, was a little worried that their relationship will stumble into many rocky situations, some might be even worse than this. Not only was Beca a hot-headed girl and arguments may arise, but also Chloe believed in good things will happen with parents' blessings. Even though they've gotten her own parents' blessings, it might not work out because Beca's father never really blessed them as a couple.

True to her thoughts, there were more quarrels than celebrations throughout their 2 years of relationship. Each quarrel made them so close to breaking up. However, each time they patch up those wounds, their love got stronger. They believed that they were destined to be with each other.

One the morning of March 21st, 2 years after they first started dating, Chloe received a text message from her lover.

 **DJBecs: Hey you! Morning babes! Tonight, 7.30pm at Orange Bar. See you there! Love you! 3**

Strange, Chloe thought. Normally, if Beca would ask her out on a date, she will call the redhead and express her love over the phone. But this time, not only she texted, it was also short. Chloe, still puzzled, wanted to call the brunette to find out the matter at hand when she received another message:

 **DJBecs: Oh, and please wear the dress that is at your door now. 3**

Before she could get even more puzzled, the doorbell rang. There, stood a young man in his early twenties, holding a large box and a bouquet of roses.

"Ms Chloe? This is for you ma'am. Good day." With that, the man brought down his cap slightly in the form of greeting the woman and left to his delivery van.

Chloe closed the door and brought the two new items down to her couch. When she opened the sky-blue box, she saw a black sleeveless maxi dress. It was a simple black one with no glitters whatsoever. Still recovering from her shocked, she read the small note that came with the bouquet of roses.

 _Hey! Hope you love the roses! I will see you in the dress later, 7.30pm at the Orange Bar. Oh, and please, don't call me unless it's urgent. : P_

 _Xoxo, Beca_

Upon arrival to the Orange Bar, she realized that the bar was unusually empty and Beca and her were the only two people dining there. When asked why were they the only one, Beca just shrugged and tell her that she just want a dinner for both of them alone. After finishing their food, Beca held the redhead's hand, causing the latter to turned to her.

"Chloe, will you continue to accept me for my uncontrollable flaws and my terrible disease that I'm living with?" Beca asked, eyes still staring into the blue orbs that she was so in love with.

Chloe nodded, remembering how the she managed to calm the brunette when she was feeling down due to her heart problems.

"Will you continue to love me even though I can be as hot headed as I always am and guide me as I'm always so confused about life?" Beca squeezed the redhead's hands, and then received another gentle squeeze back from her.

Chloe again nodded. Beca then went down on one knee, her gaze never left the woman in front of her.

"Then, will you marry me?" Beca proposed, leaving Chloe with her hands covering her month, speechless.

Tears of joy rained down Chloe's cheeks. She knew Beca has loved her more that her life, always citing 'I love you's to her everyday even though it was not in the emo-looking brunette's nature to be affectionate. In front of everyone else, the DJ toughen out her heart but when alone with the redhead, Beca cherished her and whispered sweet nothings to her ears. Even though Chloe knew that yes, she loved Beca a lot and the she had always dreamt to have a life with the DJ; but she never could imagine that the day would come for Beca to ask her to marry her.

"Chlo?" Beca started to worry when she didn't get any response from the woman in from her.

"Ye – yes" Chloe all but whispered, audible enough for Beca to hear and sighed in relief.

A week later, the duo started their wedding preparations. They couldn't be any happier. They were no longer each other's girlfriends but fiancée. With Beca's connection of friends, the preparations were smooth. Within first two weeks of the month, they were done with almost all the list; the wedding venue, music and Beca's wedding suit. The only one left to do was the food receptions, the guest list and Chloe's wedding dress.

Before reaching the boutique, Beca collapsed in front of her apartment right before she could get into her car. She was quickly rushed to the hospital and was placed in the observatory room. The ones that were quick to reach there were Jesse and one of Beca's good friend Amy; and Stacie who was the next of kin called, with Chloe on tow. The doctor came out just as soon as the four came. The expression on the doctor's face gave them the first piece of clue that Beca was not in good shape.

"Can I speak to her family member please?" The doctor asked solemnly.

Before Stacie could speak up, Jesse intervened, "Whatever it is, just spill it out. All of us here are as tight as family."

"Alright then. She's safe now, we managed to pull her out from danger. The thing is, with her current condition, there will be more of such attack that is going to relapse again. Such attacks had harm her internal vital system and it will keep going until the body completely shut down. I can only say that she has just a year left to live." The doctor said monotonously.

With that, came wails and 'oh my god's. Chloe covered her mouth and slide down the wall; tears started to stream down her beautiful face. Stacie immediately excused herself to inform Beca's father, much to the latter's dismay but she knew that the DJ's father should at least be aware about it. When the other three came into the room, Beca was already conscious from the noises outside her room. She greeted them with a weak smile and the two other women rushed to hug her, tears still raining down their faces.

A few days go by and Beca had learnt of what had become of her fate. Surprisingly to everyone, she handled it pretty well for the one suffering it. On that day Chloe was absent in her room, the ones in the room was some of Beca's high school friends who she was close to. They were wearing guilty expressions indicating that there was something that they wanted to tell the brunette. The DJ knew that there was something that they were hiding from her. She got frustrated with the awkward silence (very weird of them to be this silent as they are the noisier bunch).

"Alright guys, stop hiding and shoot whatever is in your heads!" Beca demanded.

"Beca, all of us have been thinking about you continuing your relationship with Chloe. Yes, we're supportive of you guys; we're family after all." Donald, one of the most sterner one spoke up.

Beca nodded, listening attentively even though she has no clue where the conversation is leading up to.

"I'm gonna be frank here. We felt that it's best if you don't proceed with the wedding. We all know that you don't have much time left and we believe that Chloe won't get much happiness if you leave her like that one day. We are sorry for saying this Beca, but it's not fair for Chloe." Donald continued, pain evident in his voice.

Donald didn't want to hurt his friend but it was the best for her to know what the others thought of this. As per his statement, she was family to them and they were supportive of her relationship but just want to let her realize what might happen in the future. Beca, although was very hurt to hear all those coming from her dear friends, understood Chicago's words and that they were just informing her on the outcome of her decision. Chloe has been a part of their group ever since Beca welcomed her in her life. So, what they are doing was for Chloe's best. Stacie was there too, by Beca's bedside, grabbing onto the DJ's hand tightly. The older brunette then looked down to Beca, knowing that the DJ will still stubbornly choose to proceed with the wedding even though her friends just threw the truth in her face. True enough, Beca selfishly proclaimed that she will continue with the wedding, earning nods and heads shaking from her friends.

Chloe came in an hour later and the group left the two lovebirds to be alone. Beca held Chloe's hand and patted the bed on the space in front of her, beckoning the older woman to sit there. For the first few minutes ever since the redhead entered, there were nothing but silence between them. They were staring in each other's eyes, no words needed to be exchanged as each other presence is enough. Beca gently squeezed Chloe's hands before she broke the silence.

"Chloe, whatever happens, I want you to promise me that you would not cancel or postpone our wedding ceremony. It will take place no matter what." Beca looked into Chloe's eyes, sincerity and determination evident in her eyes.

"But-" Chloe tried to talk but was interrupted by Beca quickly.

"Chloe, please. I want to marry you. So, let me. I promise, I will marry you." Beca promised, her eyes still focusing onto the blue orbs in front of her.

Chloe stared into Beca's eyes, barely controlling her tears from coming down, just nodded in agreement. That was the last time the two lovers see each other. Chloe was busy going to and from work to getting the wedding ready. Since Beca was not able to do much in the hospital, she unwilling sent Chloe to do the preparations alone with the DJ's girlfriends from her third-year class. The wedding date drew near and there was no news that Beca was discharged from hospital yet. On the afternoon before the wedding day, Chloe received a text from Beca that relieved her heart greatly.

 **DJBecs: Hey! I'm already out. See you tomorrow in that dress, Chlo! 3**

Chloe smiled widely, earning judging eyes and teases from her friends and some of the DJ's friends too.

The following morning came and Beca became a nervous wreck. Even though she has a confidence game planned out but she knew that this was the biggest day of her life and there is no way she can screw up. When Stacie put on the last piece of clothing of the 3-piece suit on her, she asked again whether she really want to do this. Beca looked around to her best men and Stacie and nodded confidently. She wanted this even though the outcome will be short-lived. She just wanted to be happy- no, she wants to share her happiness with the love of her life. She entered the garden filled with friends and families seated on the pure white chairs. She walked up to the altar with her best men/woman behind her and greeted the priest. A few minutes later, Chloe came into view and Beca felt that her heart stopped beating all together. There, in front of her, an angel was walking up the aisle waiting to be standing by her side in a few seconds time. On Chloe's side, even the veil was covering her face, she was relieved to see Beca standing strong at the altar, waiting for her to unite with her.

"I leave her in your hands," Mr Beale said, breaking Beca out of her reverie.

She took Chloe's hand into hers and brought her up the altar. She let out a breath that she didn't knew she was holding. The priest went through the long wedding speech while the couple hear the multiple camera clicks around them. When it came to the rings exchange, Beca was once again the nervous wreck she has been before she came down. Her hands were trembling when she slid the ring onto Chloe's finger which comes with applauses and cheers afterwards. When it was Chloe's turn, Beca did lift her hand but did not extend to Chloe. She swore she heard a small chuckle under the pure white veil before Chloe snatched her hand and slid the gold ring onto the brunette's finger.

"Now with the rings exchanged, the brides please, speak out your vows to each other in front of this wonderful audience." The priest commanded.

"I, Chloe Beale, take you, Beca Mitchell, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Chloe vowed perfectly, with tears in her eyes, slowing starting to drip down her face.

"Before I speak my vows, I would like to make a small speech." Beca called out.

The priest nodded in acknowledgement and Beca inhaled once before she starts.

"Chloe, when we met for the first time, it was at the most inappropriate place and time. Even on how we started this rocky relationship, it was just weird. It's as what people called it as starting things on the wrong foot. But even so, till today, I'm grateful that we met that way. You became my hero, saving me from being a goner, both literally and fugitively. You broke down the walls that I worked hard in building and till today, I really don't know how you do it. We have overcome so many complications and hardships though out the year and even up until yesterday, there were obligations that whether we should get married." Beca paused.

Indeed, Beca's father and family members were against this marriage. They weren't even present today itself. Everyone didn't come except her dear friend and socially awkward sister, whom even though she didn't have any comments, thinks that she could at least be present at her sister's wedding to support her. If Beca's grandmother was still alive, the DJ knew that her beloved grandmother will definitely be present. So, to prevent her side of benches looking empty, her whole group of classmates from her last year in high school came down to support her day. Even though they were supportive, some felt guilty when Beca said at the last line before she paused.

"Even so, I'm glad that you are willing to embark this new journey with me. It's filled with ambiguities, yes, but I will be with you all the way. So, here's my vow: I, Beca Mitchell, take you, Chloe Beale, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish," She paused again.

This time, her eyes crystalized, on the verge of tearing up. She didn't want to say the next few words. Yes, it is the vow but she knew that even death couldn't bring them apart. They will still meet somewhere, sometime after. She just knew it. And she also knew that it might be coming for her soon. Death that is. Still, she still has to finish the vow and there is no way she could change it.

"Till death do us part." She finished the vow, a lone tear escaped her left eye and streamed her well make-up face.

After the priest asked the audience whether there is anyone present that object the two brides to be wedded, he was greeted with utter silence. Beca prayed hard that there would be no one who would barged in and shout the objection. In the end, no such person came and the priest went to announce the last thing that the two ladies wanted to hear for a long time.

''I pronounce you woman and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The priest announced.

Beca lifted the lacey veil off Chloe's face and just like the first day, the jet orbs met blue orbs again. This time, both are filled with pure love and bliss. No confusion, no lust, no hatred – just love. Beca lifted Chloe's chin and pressed her lips softly onto Chloe's, earning loud cheers and applause from the attendees. It was short but it was enough. They were finally married and they will have their whole life to kiss each other as long and as many as they like. They do not need to rush for anything anymore. As they broke the kiss, they did not break apart but still close to each other, forehead to forehead.

"I love you, Becs." Chloe whispered.

"Love you too, Chlo" Beca whispered back, smiling.

Linking arm to arm, the newly wedded couple walked down the aisle; greeted by loud cheers, applauses and colourful flower petals thrown by the loved ones there. It was a very, very jovial occasion but no one can ever be happier than the two brides themselves. Chloe never had pictured herself with someone younger than her as she thought that she can never lead and have control over someone or any relationship. She was just to lousy at these things. Even if she was going to be with someone younger, she will decide later on how she can lead her partner in the relationship as she is the older one. But she was thankful that she had Beca on board as her partner. Beca knew that she was a klutz but the brunette stood by her and support her all the way, Beca was the one that lead her in a relationship that even the said brunette could not imagine having. All these while, she knew and believe she was straight and was into men. She even refused to acknowledge that she had feelings for the older woman even though it was so obvious that her friends could see that hearts that she was giving to her.

As for her wedding, she was glad that she went with it. As she looked at her newly wedded wife, Beca thought back at how many people advised her not to proceed with this wedding as she was going to die and it was selfish of her to leave Chloe as a young widow. She knew she don't have much time but she will definitely have regrets not marrying the love of her life. Like how she had no regrets living her life as a party entertainer, she doesn't want to have any regrets when she leaves this world very soon.

Beca was glad that she chose this path.

-THE END-

 **A/N : Thank you all for reading this fanfic! Please review so that I can write better stories in future!**


End file.
